


Drag Me Down

by rebelheart87



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drag Me Down by One Direction, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Humor, I was bored and wrote this in a short amount of time, Smut, Song Lyrics, i like tags way too much so I'm gonna stop now, it could be any of the four, it's just an amusing little drabbledy-doo, that's why all the boys are tagged, there aren't actually any names in it, this might be crack, which makes sense since it's short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5584639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelheart87/pseuds/rebelheart87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dropping singles in the middle of the night can be entertaining.<br/>And keep you up doing naughty things*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drag Me Down

"You can't just drop a single in the middle of the night and not tell your damn girlfriend!"  
"But we did."  
She grumbled under her breath and glared at him through squinty eyes.  
"Don't be like that, babe," he murmured as he pulled her into his arms. "Didn't you like the surprise?"  
"Drag Me Down... with a name li-immppghgh"  
He pressed his mouth against hers, his tongue licking along her bottom lip, as he pulled her toward their bed and down onto the mattress. He covered her body, one hand running along her thigh as she cradled him between her legs. He finally pulled back, a smile the size of the sun on his face.  
"Not that I don't love kissing you, but what the hell?"  
"You said 'drag me down' so I did."  
"I was muttering the song title, you goofball!"  
"Be that as it may, it got you in my arms, and underneath me. And that's exactly where I need you to be right now."  
"DONKEY RIDES AT THE GRAND CANYON!"  
"What in blazes..."  
"I told you I was going to start requesting outlandish presents when you used a song title in bed."  
"But... you just..."  
"No, I was actually using the title, you were using it kind of as a pun. There is a distinct difference. Also, I don't use them nearly as often as you do."  
"Well, I suppose I could get you something great so tha--"  
"SCUBA LESSONS!"  
"Fuck!"  
"That is not a song title."  
"Wench."  
"Also not a title."  
"Well, I don't want to buy you anything else today so I'm going to think before I speak!"  
"You could just not speak at all.. I mean, honestly, you've got me in bed, and you're just blabbering on about songs and all the things you want to give me. I could think of a far better way to spend our time together."  
"You want to play FIFA for once???"  
"I will cut you."  
"But, babe.... You always say you will, and then the guys leave and we stay up all night but you never... SONOFABITCH!"  
"ZIPLINE TOUR IN THE AMAZON!"  
He kissed her again, his mouth teasing and tasting and his hands roaming as they pushed her nightgown up to her neck. He left the sweetness of her mouth, trailing a wet path of noisy kisses down her neck, nipping at her collarbone, before running his tongue over one of her nipples. She gasped and arched into him, moaning as he took the bud between his teeth. His name left her lips in a gasp and he suckled at her flesh while one hand toyed with her other breast.  
He was grinding against her, his sweatpants doing nothing to conceal the hardness that was rubbing against her every time he thrust forward.  
"Mmmm, I want you so bad. Want you forever."  
"Skydiving," she mumbled as she tunneled her fingers through his hair.  
"What?"  
"I Want was a title from the first album..."  
He didn't reply, just huffed out an exasperated sigh as he continued down her body.  
Her panties had disappeared earlier that night, during a wonderful bout of 'good night' sex, so there was nothing to stop him from running his tongue along her slit, diving in, and feasting on her like a death row inmate having his last meal.  
She clutched at his hair, dragging his head some so that he was right where she wanted.  
"Please, please..."  
"Happily," he mumbled into her skin.  
When she came back to earth ten minutes later, her pulse still beating rapidly and her body tingling from the way he made her scream, she playfully smacked a palm against his chest.  
"Don't think I didn't hear that other title. I did. I'm keeping a record, you know."  
"How will I ever be able to give you all these obnoxious presents," he asked, smiling at her.  
"I don't know, I guess you could just 'drag me down' onto the bed, or the couch, or the floor, and make me forget about it."  
He laughed and smothered her with a kiss, rolling onto his back and letting her take over. She made her way down his body, tugging his shorts out of the way so she could get her fingers wrapped around him.  
"I can't help it, babe... I guess I just have no control around you."  
That was the last coherent sentence he used as she set to work with her mouth on him until he was crying out her name as he came.

**Author's Note:**

> It's cheesy, sue me* :P


End file.
